College No More
by Jess-Juli
Summary: Dil has decided to drop out of college. Inspired by The Cosby Show, Season 5 Episode 1 'Together Again and Again.'


**College No More**

 **By: Jessica-Senpai**

 **Date: August 29th, 2011**

There was only four days left with summer vacation, and Dil had failed to inform his parents he was going to quit college. He felt as if he didn't belong there, it just wasn't right now him. He wanted to tell them, he really did however, he was scared and so much was going on.

Tommy was already packing to go back to his college in Boston, and he honestly couldn't wait.

Dil left like he was going to be a disappointment to his parents, he even started to pack his bags just in case they kicked him out. College we important to his family, and he decided to drop out.

Tommy knocked on his brother's opening door, "Hey Dilly, are you excited about going back to college?" He walked into his room.

"Um, about that.." He said nervously rubbing his head.

"What's going on Dilly?"

"I dropped out of college, I decided it wasn't right for me."

Tommy couldn't believe what he was hearing from his brother right now. He decided to drop out of college? Without telling anyone a head of time. "Are you serious Dylan? Did you tell mom and dad?"

Dil shook his head, "I plan on telling them really soon, I mean they aren't worried about me right now."

"That's because you haven't told them," Tommy shakes his head, and places his hand on his brother's shoulder. "Dilly, I get it college isn't for you, just don't keep mom and dad in the dark, now help me with putting my bags in the car."

"Sure thing T," Dil walked out towards Tommy's room and helped him carry the bags to the car. His parents were hugging Tommy, and telling him to call as soon as he get settled into his dorm.

Tommy walked over towards Dil and pulled him into a hug, "it's better to do it now, or it'll be worst for you later."

"I know T," he hugged him back and smiled. "Don't go killing yourself out there over homework," he joked and walked into the house after Tommy had driven off.

He wanted to tell his parents that he wasn't going back to college, however he couldn't do it now. He was prepared at all, so he decided to take a little trip to the DeVille's household. He got out his car and walked up to the door knocking on it lightly.

"I'll get it mom!" Lil yelled before opening the door.

"Hey babe," Dil smiled and placed a kiss on her cheek. "Do you think you have time?"

Lil blushed lightly at the kiss, she nods her head, "I just finished packing and I don't leave until tomorrow."

"Okay good, I want to take you somewhere," Dil placed his hands in his pocket.

Lil nods her head, "Mom I'm going out," she shut the door and followed Dil to the car. "So, since you aren't going back to college what do you plan on doing?"

Dil got into the car and started it, "I plan on writing a comic book series, I want to get my work published, it's something I always planned, and college was just getting in the way."

Dil has been working on a comic book since high school, however he wasn't able to finish it because of all the work he had, he thought he'd be able to finish it in college that wasn't the case. He barely had anytime to finish, and making that comic go public was his dream, he knew it was going to be popular one day.

Lil nods her head, "I'm just happy you have a plan, and I'm sure you'll do awesome with the comic book, who the main character again? La'Ray?"

"Yes, my very first ever character I had created," Dil parked the car and got out. He walked over towards Lil side and opened the door for her. "I haven't told my parents about my leaving yet."

Lil followed Dil over towards a tree that was on top of a hill, it was a perfect spot to see the sunrise or sunset. It was his favorite place, and he took Lil here for their first date.

"You have to tell them soon Dil, or I'll only be bad, summer vacation is over in four days," she sat down on the blanket he laid down.

"I know, I'll tell them soon," he sat down and placed Lil's head in his lap, the two watched the sunset together.

When Dil arrived home, it was already dinner time. He had to tell them now, or he wasn't going to tell them. It was now or never, and he decided it was best to do it now.

They all sat at the table eating dinner, it was quiet, usually it wasn't this quiet and with Tommy gone he had to do it all on his own. He was scared, he just didn't know what to say, so he just said the first thing that popped into his mind.

"I dropped out of college," Dil looked down at his plate.

Stu looked up from his food and sighed softly, "we know."

"Before you got all mad-, wait, what? How did you know?"

Didi looked at her son with a small smile, "we got a call from your professor, he told us you dropped out, and the reason why you decided to, since I guess he didn't think you'd tell us."

Dil bit his bottom lip, "I wanted to tell you, I was just scared."

"Dil, we will support any choice you make honey, you don't have to be scared, I think this comic is going to be a best seller," Didi smiled happily at her son.

"Thanks mom," Dil chuckled softly, shaking his head, "what about you dad?"

Stu placed his fork down and folded his hands, "at first I was really upset, I wanted you to finish college, but after giving it some thought, I decided it probably would be the better choice for you, plus your twenty years old, you can make your own decisions."

Dil nodded his head slowly and started eating again.

"That doesn't mean you'll be staying here rent free, your twenty years old, go get a job, the rent is do once a month, the rent is two hundred dollars," Stu said going back to eating.

"I knew there was a catch," Dil chuckled softly rolling his eyes, he could possibly get a job at the comic book store down the street, it was a start.


End file.
